


Beauty

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, a l l th e f u c kin gn homo, all the homo, this was so so so nice to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i was reading twist and shout and I was feeling inspired because the writing was so beautiful. This is the tiniest little piece, i swear, but I thought some of you might like it because it was so so pretty. Castiel is just thinking about how much he loves the huge dork that is Dean Winchester. a h</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> i wrote this at like 3am?? while ess oh bee bee eye en jee. (s-o-b-b-i-n-g) and it's like i'm in love with their love i can't with myself. enjoy.

Castiel couldn't help it. He watched the way Dean's face was lit up by the steadily declining sun and he couldn't help himself. He couldn’t help the smile that slowly made it’s way across his face, lit up his eyes, and crinkled them at the corners.

_Oh, Father, what have I done._

Only the tip of Dean's nose, his eyelashes and his forehead were bright enough for him to see, but it was enough, Dean Winchester was so beautiful. He was beautiful in the dark, form highlighted by slivers of moonlight caressing his body, he was beautiful when he'd just woken up, sleep-heavy eyes blinking slowly at Castiel, his mouth stretching into a lazy smile. Dean Winchester was beautiful in every moment of the day, and Castiel knew that this arrangement they had was a temporary one, and that it was going to burn out, but the shooting star of their love was so bright right now, and Dean's laughing, grass-green eyes, and the freckles dusted across his cheeks and nose were the most perfect things Castiel had ever seen.

And he was so in love with Dean Winchester in that moment.

Castiel reached for his waist, tugging him in.

Dean stopped in the middle of his sentence and curiously leaned into the touch while he chuckled against Cas' neck, "What are you doing?"

Cas sighed into his neck, bringing both arms around his back, "I love you."

Dean grinned a shit-eating grin into Cas' neck, "I know." He hugged him tighter, pressing a soft kiss right below his ear, taking a deep breath, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> OKokokokkok so anyways thanks for reading bye love u,  
> Val.  
> and and please leave comments+kudos to let me know how i did ok bye fr


End file.
